1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foot exercise machine, and more particularly to a foot exercise machine having simple structure and light weight.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern life causes stressful life style and no time for exercising. Regular exercise habit helps to improve health condition and reduce body fat. However, most of exercise devices are huge and expensive, which is not economical for most of user.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide foot exercise machine having simple structure and light weight to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.